


Shared Pain

by MiddleKeyFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kaia Nieves Lives, Monsters, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleKeyFangirl/pseuds/MiddleKeyFangirl
Summary: They all have scars. They've all seen monsters. And they've all felt like monsters.
Relationships: Alex Jones & Jody Mills, Alex Jones & Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Jody Mills & Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves & Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 11





	Shared Pain

Alex remembers the first taste of blood. Strong and metallic, but something electric that made her head spin and ache. She remembers gagging, trying to wipe her face of blood. 

For Alex, it felt like she had the flu. Her whole body ached, her body wavered between cold and hot, and she felt weak. She barely found the courage to stand and fight for Jody.

She remembers looking in the mirror and seeing her bloodshot eyes, crying as she questioned herself. She knew she did the wrong thing. But she didn't know why.

Claire remembers seeing her life flash before her eyes. She remembers the regret flooding her body as she hit the ground, fighting off her attacker. She knew it was over the moment his teeth punctured her skin. That was the only reason she cried. The pain she could deal with. Being a monster, she could not.

Claire had a rough life. But she'd never wanted to die. Something changed. She knew she needed to be stopped. She told herself she'd stop herself if she had to.

When he held the heart up to her face, she almost gave up. She figured it would be better to let the Winchesters kill her. One less monster in the world, and lives saved. At least she was dying for a good reason. Maybe it was even noble.

Turning back was horrid. She thought it was it for her. She'd been lying to Jody, doing things she knew she shouldn't do alone. And part of her wished the cure would take her. But a stronger part wanted her to wake up and make things right.

Kaia always considered herself a freak. A monster.

She remembers waking up screaming in her bed, sheets soaked in blood; her own blood, gushing from her arms. She remembers the stitches. The doctors labeled it as self-inflicted injury. She remembers lying awake, blocking out her mother and father as they tried to talk to her.

The first time she got high, she cried. The dreams stopped. The pain subsided. She felt calm.

The first time she got detained, she cried. She knew she'd have to go back to suffering.

They only really felt okay in the presence of each other.

Although she acted nonchalant and cold, Alex really loved Claire. She genuinely felt as if they were sisters. And they'd both been through so much. Lost so much. They had a penchant of their supernatural past coming back to hurt them.

Claire had always pushed them away. Not even turning reunited her with Jody as soon as it should have. But then, she felt guilty, standing side-by-side with Jody and Alex and acting as if she were a solo performer when it came to hunting. She dialed it back, sitting quietly in the guest bedroom with Kaia, talking about their futures.

And for once, Claire found something else she wanted in her future. Family.

She wanted Jody and Alex to call her family.

She wanted Kaia to feel safe and loved in her arms.

Kaia felt as if she were trapped in a dream. But a good dream, this time. She finally had people who understood what she was telling them. She found an alternative to poisoning herself, reaching for Claire whenever she felt unsafe.

At first she wasn't keen on getting to know Alex and Jody. She'd stay in Claire's room for most of the day, and she hardly spoke at dinner. But Claire assured her it was okay. And she _showed_ her. Claire's hard exterior seemed to soften around them, allowing the two in, and appreciating them in her own way.

The first night Kaia laughed at dinner was the night Claire kissed her. Alone in her room, they stared at each other for moments after, Kaia's wide eyes searching Claire's nervous ones. To Claire's surprise, Kaia smiled and pulled back into her.

They held it together. No one on the outside suspected they had anything odd about them (except for Claire, who has still not managed to fix her reputation in the town).

It was their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys if claire doesn't come back before the show ends im going to be very upset


End file.
